Not all treasure is silver and gold
by PixieDust291
Summary: Alfred, a cat boy, is saved by the most unlikely man. A human pirate who takes him aboard his ship and offers him a deal. At first Alfred is reluctant but after some convincing, and some mind blowing kisses, Alfred agrees all to happily. Pirate UK x Younger cat boy US


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains sex of a homosexual nature with animal features, **adult themes/humor and language**, as well as some fantasy violence. The pairing is pirate UK x younger neko US. If this is not to you liking then do not read any further! This fic is purposefully vague on Alfred's age so that the reader may decide and have their own interpretation of this erotic tail.

**Not all treasure is silver and gold**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The sun beat down unmercifully on the city of Arceana. Though the extravagant tent provided some relieving shade it was by no means a relaxing retreat from the midday sun. The air was hot and dry, causing his throat to clench. He desperately wanted a drink of water or something to quench his thirst.

"You have the body of an angel." came the slurred drunken voice of the Imperial General behind him. Alfred felt a large hand grab his ass, its fingers kneading and probing through his thin, short, denim cut offs. He both hated and liked the outfit he was wearing. The short shorts that sat low on his hips kept him for overheating; however they did leave much of his skin exposed. He was not wearing any shirt to speak of, just a brown leather jacket. The leather jacket did nothing to help with his high body temperature but Alfred was adamant on keeping it. It was the only thing he had left of his home.

"You were worth every gold piece." The elderly man behind him whispered in his ear. Was this supposed to be a seduction? Because Alfred wasn't feeling it. Then again, it was hard to be seduced by someone that you harbored intense hatred toward. The Imperium had destroyed his home. He had watched as they had needlessly murdered the innocent without care or remorse. They were monsters, in every sense of the word. They had been the ones to sell him into slavery. And now this pompous prick thought he had bought a cute, little, kitty, virgin slave to warm his bed. Alfred inwardly smirked because the gag around his mouth prevented him from doing it physically.

The man came around to stand in front of Alfred. He looked down at him with a condescending smirk. He brought up a hand and traced the outer shell of Alfred's right white cat ear. The man didn't notice, but the hairs on Alfred's long cat tail were standing on end. "You know, you are going to live very well as my personal slut." The man made no attempt to hide his blatant lust "I certainly hope you are a virgin, because if you are not I'm going to just give you to my men. Trust me when I say you don't know what pain is until you've been gang raped."

Alfred suppressed his urge to growl and claw the man's face off. He kept his gaze pleading and gave the general that look that he was most famous for. His ears folded back against his head and he looked up at him with wide cobalt colored eyes. The man visibly faltered, taking a step back. It worked every time. While the man was caught off guard Alfred walked forward and rubbed up against him, making sure to 'accidentally' brush against his crotch.

The man gasped and then chuckled. "You really are a little slut. Just can't wait to have that cherry popped can you?" He grasped the restraints that bound Alfred's hands together. He inserted the key and with a signifying click the metal cuffs fell to the floor. The man then brought his hands up to the gag and untied it. Even though he was ecstatic to be free he still remained perfectly still, even as the man moved in and ran his degusting tongue up his neck. His eyes quickly scanned the room, taking note of everything that looked valuable. Alfred nearly lost all ability to breathe when the man's scent infiltrated his nose. It was horrid, as if he bathed in sour or curdled milk! The sharp triangular nails at the tips of his finger ached to rip into the man's flesh.

The man moved away and then sat backward against the many blankets and cushions that were on the floor of the tent. With one quick tug he pulled himself out of his trousers. Alfred looked down and just barely suppressed the boisterous laugh that wanted to escape. How pathetic, it was almost insulting just to look at it.

"I'll make sure you are taken care of boy, if you can satisfy me that is. You do not want to know what I did to those who failed." His smirk was purely evil "Now let's put that pretty little mouth to work."

Alfred smiled and stepped forward before kneeling down between the man's spread thighs "Oh master," he purred "I'm sure you won't regret purchasing me."

One moment everything was quiet and peaceful with only the occasional passing tumbleweed and then the next all hell had broken loose. There was screaming and catlike yowling. The two guards stationed outside the tent jolted and turned to look at one another just as a young boy rushed out of the tent, a gold medallion and a few other valuable peaces of jewelry grasped in his right hand.

Alfred's bare feet burned when they touched the smoldering cobblestone street but he kept on running. From behind him he heard the general yell "Stop him! You fucking little brat I'll murder you!" Alfred cast a look over his shoulder a grinned.

He yelled back "Did you really expect me to touch that filthy thing of yours? Ew! I bet you wish I had stolen **your** virginity rather then your treasures!" Alfred laughed cockily.

"Get him! He will pay with his life for this!"

Alfred ran as fast as he could across the nearly empty courtyard, heading straight for the city's town square. He knew that if he could just get there before the guards then he had a chance of losing them in the crowd. The moment he passed through the archway into the main market district he breathed a sigh of relief. Before he stopped running he cast one look over his shoulder, and nearly yelped. The guards were not as far back as he had thought. In fact, they were nearly on top of them. Alfred began running again, wishing that instead of a Ragdoll he had been born something a little faster. How the hell had those two guards caught up with him so fast? Casting one last looked over his shoulder he noted their rounded spotted ears and tails. Cheetah. Well, he was screwed.

He quickly darted around a corner, remembering that cheetahs tended to have issues turning. He turned at every corner he could, not caring where he went. He would dodge right and then left. He ran down back alleys and shadowed passages. When he came out from behind a building he skidded to a halt. Somehow in his blind escape he had managed to find the harbor. He looked around, taking notice of the many different creatures he saw walking about. Every one of them seemed to pay him no mind, as if he where not worth a second glance. He quickly scanned the ships and contemplated stowing away on one of them.

His ears perked when he heard muffled yelling behind him. He turned, looking down the dark alley with wide fearful eyes. Shit, didn't they ever quit! He franticly looked around and saw a cargo of crates just a few meters away. Making a mad dash he leaped behind them and crouched down low into the shadows. Peeking around the large wooden boxes he saw the cheetah men come out of the alley and then look around. Their large ears were folded back and their eyes were focused. One of them turned and looked his way.

Alfred ducked back behind the crates. His breathing came in frantic labored breaths. His body tensed as he prepared himself if he was forced to run again. He closed his eyes, listening to every sound. He heard them coming closer. Their heavy boots made a very distinct sound on the cobblestones. Closer and closer they came. He wanted to run but his instincts told him to stay, to hide. He covered his mouth with his hands.

"I say could you be a good chap and stay the hell away from my cargo."

Alfred's eyes opened and he blinked. He dare not look but his ears tuned into the conversation. "Why, you hiding something from the Imperium?"

There was a dark and dangerous sounding chuckle "I am Captain Kirkland and I hide nothing." Alfred heard the unmistakable metallic sound of a sword being drawn "And anyone who questions otherwise would do good to not cross me."

Alfred waited a heartbeat and then "Well... Captain, there is a thief on the loose. He made off with some very precious jewels that belong to the Imperium General."

"Did he now?" The man's tone was dripping with sarcasm "He must be a pretty experienced thief to have done that."

The cheetah's growled "Notify us if you see him Captain."

"I'll be sure to do just that."

Alfred heard the boots from before begin to walk off, their sound growing muffled. Alfred sighed in relief and moved to make a dash out from behind the crates when something rough yanked on his tail. He was dragged backward, turned around, and then crushed against the crates. Alfred sucked in a startled breath and looked upward. A human, who was wearing a rather extravagant Royal Navy uniform, glared down at him. However, the dark and dangerous look in the man's emerald eyes betrayed him for what he really was, a pirate.

The man's right hand closed around Alfred's throat. The pirate's eyes looked to the jewels in Alfred's hand before coming back to look at him. "It seems I have found the little thief."

Alfred tried to struggle, but the man's grasp on his throat only tightened. "Let... me... go." He managed to gasp out.

"Oh? You wish for freedom?" the pirate turned Alfred's left wrist over. On the inside, marring the soft inner pale skin, was a burn mark in the shape of an 'S'. Alfred had received the mark from a hot branding iron when he had been taken into slavery. "I was not aware slaves had freedom?"

"Drop dead." Alfred tried to say, though it came out sounding more like 'dwop dead.' His smaller hands came up and tried to dig at the man's finger, but they would not budge. "I am no one's slave."

The pirate raised a brow at this "Really?" He looked over his shoulder and then back at Alfred "I could turn you in right now."

Alfred froze. No... he couldn't. One last look at those cold eyes and Alfred knew better. He would. What was there to stop him? "Please." Alfred gave him the same look he had used on the general earlier. The pirates eyes widened, but strangely he did not remove his hand from Alfred's neck.

He stared at the catboy for a long moment before saying "If they are chasing you because of these trinkets." He fingered the precious gemed necklaces and pendants "Then leave them and make your escape."

"They lied to you." Alfred managed to take in a steadying breath "It's me they want. I refused to suck their general's cock so they are going to kill me," Alfred gulped "Or rape me."

The pirate's green eyes shimmered with interest now "A sex slave is surly something to be prized, but they are abundant and easy to get." He looked Alfred over "Unless, you are a virgin?"

Alfred couldn't help the pink tinge that came to his cheeks. The pirate smiled, and Alfred wasn't sure he liked it. "Then it seems I have found more then just a little thief." His head jerked to the side, and in a flash he pushed Alfred back behind the crates and used his body to block him from the view of anyone else on the dock. "It seems your friends have returned."

Alfred's spine went cold. He tried to see beyond the man's cape but the pirate stopped him. "I'll make you a deal boy." The pirate said in a little above a whisper "I'll not report you to those guards if you give me something in return."

Alfred looked down at the jewels in his hands. He had hoped to sell them and maybe find a way out of this city, but he supposed if he was caught that would all be a mute point anyway. He held up the jewels "Take them." The pirate's immediate chuckled surprised him.

"Shimmering jewels and sparkling gems I have." His hand grasped Alfred's jaw between his thumb and forefinger "What I want is something of far greater value."

Alfred's brows furrowed "What could I possibly have that you-" he stopped "No." His blue eyes hardened and he bared his teeth "I will not give you my virginity."

The pirate smiled slowly "If I was to ask for anything other then your virginity would you accept?"

Alfred thought about it. As long as he didn't have sex he couldn't think of anything else that the Brit might ask of him. Alfred nodded "Yes."

"Then in exchange for my silence, I want you to suck me off." When Alfred's eyes went wide with shock he added "And swallow all my cum."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. He really should have known better. When dealing with pirates and other such untrustworthy characters the words in an agreement were always vital. Alfred made a mental note of this so that he would not be fooled again. His gaze traveled down to the pirates clothed groin. It wasn't tented, so Alfred wondered if he would have to do something to get the man erect as well. Alfred gulped. He had certainly gotten himself into a sticky situation. "I.. I've never done..." he blushed "that before."

The pirate's gaze turned thoughtful "You mean to say that you are a complete virgin?"

Alfred nodded then growled when the man began to chuckle "Why are you laughing?"

"It is just that when I was your age I was already well versed in such matters."

"Shut up!" Alfred stretched out a hand and cupped it over the man's groin. How dare the pirate make fun of him! He molded his palm and kneaded his fingers. It didn't matter. This pirate would be just like the general. All men were the same, as far as Alfred was concerned. His fingers went to the top button of his trousers and unclasped them before reaching in a hand. He would get this over with- he paused when his fingers wrapped around something slightly malleable, hot, and definitely not small.

Alfred could feel the man swelling and growing bigger within his grasp. It both terrified and excited him all at once. Knowing only what he had learned through experimentation with his own body it was a little intimidating to feel a fully mature adult becoming arouses because of his touch.

"You know." The pirate whispered "I'm beginning to think that blushing face of yours is the cutest thing I've ever seen." He gently scratched under Alfred's chin, causing him to involuntarily pur. Sometimes he hated his natural cat instincts.

"Now, I think I've been very patient." He brought Alfred's mouth closer to his groin "Let's see what you can do, kitten."

Normally the nick name would have made him hiss and spat, but the moment he was brought closer his senses filling with the man's natural musk. Alfred was surprised. He usually hated the rather odorous and pungent smell of human, but this one was different. Alfred closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It reminded him of cinnamon, spices, chocolate, and he could just barely make out the hint of lime.

Alfred's mouth filled with saliva. With an unsteadying breath he pulled the now fully rigid pirate from his confining trousers. The sight of it did nothing to deter Alfred's suddenly ravenous apatite. It was definitely not like the general's. For starters, its length and width set it in a class all its own.

Despite their location and the fact that Alfred was sure he had just lost his mind, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the broad head. He heard the pirate make a sound of approval. Alfred closed his eyes tight and readjusted his kneeling stance on the cobblestones. He surely hoped the pirate was not able to see the obvious tent in his incredibly short shorts.

He pulled back to see his saliva glimmering in the rays of the mid-afternoon sun that peeked through the slats of the crates. Alfred's own erection twitched. He leaned forward, taking the pirate into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the under side. He was mindful of his teeth, for he had overheard one of the other slaves talking about his master cutting off his ear for biting him in such a place. Alfred suppressed a moan. The taste of him was even better then the smell. By all the gods what was wrong with him?!

"I see you enjoy sucking my cock." Alfred jolted when the tip of a leather boot gently pressed against his groin.

The pirate placed his foot between Alfred's spread thighs, nestled tightly against his groin. Without thought Alfred pressed against it. His whole body now was nearly pressed along the length of the man's leg as he sucked him.

When the man grunted, there was a little hitch in the sound like he was surprised. His fingers threaded through Alfred's hair before brushing against his ears, sending shivers of pleasure down Alfred's spine. "Yes, good kitten." The feel of the pirate growing even more rigid in his mouth was amazing. Alfred used his tongue, running it around the sensitive head. "Fuck, very good. Now use your teeth." The grip on his hair tightened momentarily "But gently." That last sentence was said with a tad more warning than lust.

Alfred did as instructed. His eyes opened and looked upward to watch as every wave of pleasure passed over the man's handsome face. He relaxed his throat and began to take the pirate deeper, making sure to use his tongue along the length as well. He liked the way the man slid along his tongue and the taste of him was almost addicting. The pirate placed a hand over his mouth, stifling the moan that was trying to escape.

Alfred smirked. The pirate noticed this and his mouth curved upward in a devilish smirk. Alfred eyes widened. The smile changed the man's face completely. He now looked more caring and affectionate. Both expressions definitely suited his heart shaped face and green eyes. Then just as soon as it had come the expression was gone as he turned to look over his shoulder. He frowned, his eyes growing hard. He turned back to Alfred. "You have done very well, kid." He grasped Alfred's head "But I'm afraid we have very little time left." Alfred stiffened. The man must have seen the alarm in his eyes because in a lower and more soothing voice he added "Just relax your body and your throat. Let me fuck your mouth."

Alfred stared up at him and after a second's hesitation relaxed his body. For some reason the pirate's dominance only turned him on more. At first his head was rocked forward, taking the man to the back of his throat, and then slid back. With every motion the pace grew faster. Alfred soon had to close his eyes as he tried to concentrate on remaining relaxed. Suddenly, the pirate thrust into his mouth hard and stilled, his thighs trembling slightly. A fluid, the consistency of thick cream, splashed over his tongue and filled his mouth. Alfred's eyes went wide and he swallowed out of reflex.

The flavor of it filled his senses. It wasn't bad but it certainly was different. It was a tad bitter but it caused shivers to run down Alfred's spine to the base of his tail. He pulled back, some of the man's cum dribbled down his chin. Alfred swallowed again and then gazed at the head of the erection in his hands. The flavor, consistency, and color of the man's cum reminded Alfred of cream. He moaned and leaned forward, licking the remaining pearls of sperm from the slit. "Fuck kid." He heard the pirate almost hiss. Alfred finished licking and then moved away, wiping at mouth. "I'm sorry kid." Alfred looked up. Why was he apologizing, he had enjoyed it.

"For what?" Alfred asked innocently.

"For this." The pirate grabbed one side of Alfred's head and slammed it against the crates. Alfred only had a second as the feeling of betrayal burst through him before his vision went black.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alfred groaned as his mind slowly surfaced from the blackness of unconsciousness. His skull throbbed and he felt as if he were laying on something relatively hard. Whatever he was laying on was very wobbly and it was making him slightly sick. He opened his eyes to see a series of hammocks that were occupied by unshaven surly looking men. The smell of them instantly accosted Alfred's nose. He covered his mouth to keep from vomiting. He slowly rose himself up into a sitting position and looked around. His eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light and in a matter of seconds he could see clearly. The room he was in seemed to be made out of wood that creaked loudly and... oh fuck no. Alfred, as quietly as he could, leaped from the small cot he had been placed on and crawling on all fours under the hammocks he made his way to the staircase. Casting one last look behind him to make sure all the men were still asleep he practically bounded up the stairs.

His fears were confirmed. The moment he reached the top of the stairs a freezing gust of wind crashed into him and filled his nose with the smell of the sea. His eyes widened as he saw the sheer size of the ship. The masts and ropes were lined with pixies trapped in bottles to provide the men with much needed light. He ran to the side of the boat and looked out, hoping that maybe they were not that far from land and he could swim back to shore. But he hoped in vain. There was nothing but open green blue sea for as far as the eye could see. He slumped against the railing. He had been kidnapped. What the hell!

Anger surging in his blood as he slammed his fist into wood railing. That bastard pirate! Alfred swore he would find him and neuter him!

"My my, What have we here?"

Alfred froze and then slowly turned to look behind him. Three tall well-muscled men with worn and tattered clothes looked down on him. Their beards were long and their smiles were crooked. Alfred gulped down the urge to vomit as once more the pungent scent of sweat and filth washed over him. "It looks to me like the captain's cute little pet is finally awake."

One man reached out a hand and fondled one of Alfred's cat ears "Well we can't blame the captain. He's such a pretty little pussy."

Alfred jerked away from the man's touch and bared his teeth "Touch me again and I'll make sure you regret it." He was in no mood to put up with any more crap.

The men laughed boisterously "Oh look, the little kitten is going to teach us a lesson."

"I wouldn't mind it if it's the kind of lesson he gave the captain."

The men burst into laughter once more. Alfred growled, his ears folding flat against his head. Fuck it. If he was going to be stick on this ship then he sure as hell was going to make sure people thought twice before messing with him. He lunged, slamming his full body weight against one of the men and sending them both toppling backward. Behind him Alfred heard the other two men shout and scream, but he focused his attention on the scoundrel beneath him. He bared his teeth and delighted when he saw a flicker of fear cross the man's face. Alfred dug his claws into the man's chest, not deep enough to damage bone or organ but enough to draw blood. The man howled. Alfred was then roughly dragged backward by his hair, his bare feet dragging against the deck of the ship.

"You little shit!"

Alfred didn't see the hand but his face exploded with pain as his ears registered the sound of a hard slap. He then coughed and lost all ability to breathe as he was kicked in the stomach. He continued to be dragged by his hair until the three men slammed him up against the railing and then bent him over it.

One of the men laughed "You know guy's, I think our little kitty here needs a swim." Before Alfred could even register what they meant they heaved him over the side and he fell downward. In only took a few seconds for him to hit the waters surface. Instantly his inner cat screamed at the feeling of water. He was surrounded in it and it felt as if every molecule was pressing down on him. He quickly swam to the surface and scrambled over to the side of the ship, trying to climb back in. His claws refused to dig in to the wet smooth wood and one of his nails ripped off when it scraped over a barnacle. Regardless of the pain Alfred gasped and continued trying. Then he stopped as his ears perked up. From off in the distance he heard a long and eerie cry. Alfred turned around, and still treading water, looked around.

"Do you hear that kitten? Those are the Cannibalistic Gymnophiona. I'd tell you what they looked like but I think they would much rather show you in person."

As if on cue a huge snake looking creature with a salamander like head rose out of the water and skimmed over the surface, racing right toward Alfred. The eerie groaning like sound grew louder with every slithery turn of the creature's body. As it twisted and turned the sound turned to screaming. Alfred was petrified. He cowered against the side of the boat. The creature's mouth opened to show numerous rows of serrated overleaping teeth. A mewl escaped him as he closed his eyes and expected the worst.

In an instant something squishy and sticky wrapped around his middle and he was yanked upwards, out of the water, and back aboard the ship where he was then brought face to face with the captain he had met before. Their eyes met; astonished blue meeting cool and calculative green. Alfred breathing was frantic as he gasped for air. He was still hanging in the air. He looked down toward his mid section and found that the thing encircling him was actually a tentacle. He followed the tentacle all the way from the tip to its host. A small octopus looking creature sat at the feet of a man wearing Asian style clothes with short black hair. The man reached out a hand and petted the creature's slimy head. The octopus purred and the tentacle around Alfred waist released him. He fell to the deck with a loud thud.

"Will that be all captain?" The man with black hair asked. His voice was slurred and he seemed to have trouble pronouncing L's correctly.

"Yes Kiku, that will be all." The captain said in a polite yet bored tone. He inclined his head "Thank you Kiku's tentacle monster." As the black haired man bowed and walked away the octopus erupted in a series of squeaks and gurgles as it followed its master. The captain then turned his attention back to Alfred.

"Captain Kirkland, sir." One of the men stuttered. The captain's green eyes darted to look at them with barely restrained contempt.

"I gave every last one of you scabless dogs strict orders not to touch him." A smile that was as evil as it was sexy curved his lips "This is my ship and I expect my orders to be followed. However, since you maggoty mongrels seem so keen on playing I'll let you play with Ivan for a while. After all, he get's so lonely." Sheer terror came over the men's faces as they frantically shook their heads. "No?" Alfred saw a sparkle enter the captain's eyes. "Then would you rather one of my own punishments?" The men paused and after a moment nodded and gulped. "Very well then." The captain snapped his fingers and a series of ropes untied themselves, looped around the men's knees and lifted them up into the air. They were dragged out over the water, where they dangled helplessly. Alfred could hear the screaming from earlier return as the snake like creature surged out of the water and attempted to snatch one of the men but came up short. The captain laughed "If you're still alive in the morning I might let you come back on board."

Alfred gulped. The captain turned his attention back to him. His eyes looked Alfred up and down and then he jerked his head "Come boy." Alfred got to his feet and, not wishing to suffer the same fate as the men, followed obediently. He trailed behind the captain as he walked up a flight of stairs and then opened the door that was to his privet chambers. The moment Alfred was inside he shut and locked the doors. Alfred gulped. He felt like a caged animal. "Sit down in that chair over there boy." Alfred looked around. The room was big and wide. There was a large table with several parchments and maps. Zthere was also a bookcase with a cocoon hanging from one of the shelves. Obviously a bookworm was undergoing its metamorphosis. From the ceiling there hung several pastel colored glass chimes and then, in the far corner positioned in front of a large window, there was a canopy bed draped in red and black curtains.

"Didn't you hear me boy?" The captain said more irritably "I said sit down."

Alfred's temper flared "My name isn't boy!"

The man's brown rose in mock interest "Pray tell, what is it then?"

"It's Alfred."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment and then he nodded as he walked over, pushed Alfred into one of the chairs, and then walked over to his bookcase. "It's a good name. Alfred. It sounds strong and masculine. It's not some prissy frilly name like... Francis." That last word was aid in a tone filled with distain.

Alfred fidgeted in the chair and winced when he accidentally hit his split and shredded fingernail. He watched the captain begin to sort through books "And you are?"

"I am what?" The captain asked distractedly as he glared as every book he took from the shelf.

"What is your name?"

"Captain Kirkland."

Alfred rolled his eyes "I mean your real name."

The man didn't even stop in his search "That doesn't matter. You will call me Captain or Captain Kirkland."

Alfred glared at the man's back "No I will not."

The captain stopped, and turned around. He fixed Alfred with a hard stair. "Yes you will. You are part of my crew now and you will show me respect."

"You kidnapped me. I never asked to be part of this crew. I owe you nothing."

The captain smirked "Actually you owe me twice."

Alfred balked "What!"

"I saved you from those guards, that's one. Then I saved you from that Gymnophiona, that's two." He chuckled.

"I do not!" Alfred protested "I was just fine. I would have gotten out of the city if you hadn't gotten in my way!"

"Oh, and where would you have gone?" Alfred opened his mouth and then closed it, not knowing the answer. "And that is why you would have been re-captured by nightfall." The captain turned back to his search and Alfred was left pouting in the chair.

Alfred's eyes stared at the man's back. Did he seriously owe him for saving his life twice? It sure looked that way. Well...crap, that meant he couldn't really leave the guy until he paid back his debt. Just great. He was finally free from being a slave and somehow he had managed to end up in another cage. Except this cage was invisible, which made it the worst kind. His eyes scanned down the man slim and well curved body. He noticed that the captain was wearing nothing but a loose fitting white shirt, black pants and boots. Rather casual dress but it really made him look hot. Alfred remembered the way the man had tasted on his tongue.

"Ah, there you are." Alfred jerked at the captains words. The man turned away from the bookshelf, holding a small purple colored sea sponge in his hand. He walked over to Alfred and squeezed the sponge directly over his injured fingernail. Luminous green liquid seeped from the pores and dripped onto the wound. Alfred gritted his teeth at the pain but as the liquid evaporated into the air Alfred saw that his finger was completely healed. He gazed at it in amazement.

"Wow."

"Yes, that is often the reaction I receive with that particular healer." The captain remarked. Alfred looked up at him. His face was more relaxed now and his eye didn't look nearly quite so intimidating. Alfred nibbled on his lower lip. Crap, he knew what he had to say but... oh to hell with it.

"Um... thank you." Alfred sighed "Thank you for saving my life."

The captain's eyes widened and it seemed that as Alfred continued to look at him a pink blush came over the man's cheeks. He turned away and coughed "Well, I know better then anyone the desire to be free." He looked back to Alfred and then pursed his lips "Arthur."

Alfred blinked "What?"

"My name is Arthur." He pointed a finger "But if you call me that in front of my men you will receive worse then those cowards out there." Alfred nodded before he looked toward the closed doors.

"Who was that black haired man?"

"That was Kiku, he's my first mate. That thing that was with him… let's just say it's a sort of pet." Arthur turned and walked back to the bookcase, setting down the sponge.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days. I expected you to wake up sooner but I suppose I must have hit you harder then I intended."

Alfred absently rubbed the back of his head. "What do you plan to do with me?" His ears folded back "Sell me perhaps?"

"I generally don't like to deal with slaves or their traders. I prefer treasures or precious comodeties that will fetch a high price."

"So then why did you bring me?"

"As I said earlier, to save you. If you had continued to run around causing such a commotion you would have inevitably been caught." He chuckled and turned, folding his arms over his chest "As for the time being until we make port you are part of my crew. When we do make port I wont force you to stay, but I doubt that you will leave."

Alfred's right ear twitched "Oh? And why would you think that."

"Regardless of the territory you will always be considered a slave. You will be beaten and whipped if you walk around without a master, or raped into submission so that someone else can claim you. Out there you are a possession and nothing more." He took a step forward "Here, on my ship you will have just as much worth as any other man."

Alfred eyes narrowed "Your words sound too good to be true."

Arthur smiled "We are pirates, not navy or royal trading companies. On I pirate ship all that matters is a man's ability to follow orders and execute those orders."

"You're crew didn't seem to share your open-minded view." Alfred shot back.

"They are week minded and often fall stupid when faced with priceless treasure." Alfred's brows furrowed "I can offer you protection, but it will not come free."

Alfred leaned back in his chair as the man came to stand before him. He eyed him suspiciously "You have already forced me to be part of your crew. What more could you possibly want?"

"I desire to be your first."

Alfred's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red "We already agreed that you cannot have my virginity."

"That was for our previous bargain. Now I am offering this new one. Give yourself to me and I will protect you from my men."

"I can protect myself." Alfred shot back.

"As you did earlier? Don't be thick." Arthur leaned forward, his hands gripping both side of the chair "You may be young but it's about time you learned how to think like an adult. You are on a ship in the middle of the ocean with no allies to come to your aid. I am the highest ranking man on this ship. What I say goes and many of the other dangerous men on this ship answer to me. It would be wise to make a pact with me so that everyone else will be afraid to even look at you." Alfred gulped. He knew the man was right. "Besides," Arthur added with a genuine smile. His hand came forward and he cupped it over Alfred's groin. The boy gasped and his flaccid sex began hardening at an alarming rate. Alfred tried to move away as he pressed up against the back of the chair but at the same time he spread his legs to give the man more room. "I know you enjoyed sucking me off." He leaned down and whispered in Alfred's ear "Wouldn't you rather your first time be of your own free choice? Wouldn't you rather your virginity be taken by someone who will give you pleasure rather than simply take it?"

Alfred's breath hitched as he covered his mouth to keep from moaning. He had never thought of it that way. He had been taught that virginity was only something you gave away to the person you loved. It had never occurred to him that now that he was a slave that was never going to be an option. If he didn't give it to Arthur it would more than likely just be taken from him by some rich lord or some sadistic slave handler. At least if he gave it to Arthur he could enjoy it. Would he enjoy it? The memory of sucking the man off and the way his sperm had tasted sent a shiver down his spine. Yes, he knew he would.

Arthur removed Alfred's hands from his mouth "I want to hear every sound that you make and it would be best if they hear you." He smirked "The best assertion of dominance is that which personifies primal dominance."

Alfred blinked "What?"

Arthur chuckled "You'll understand when you are older. Now lad, do you agree to my offer." His hand was still groping Alfred's groin. His fingers were massaging his balls through the fabric of his shorts.

Alfred moaned as he pressed against the hand "You promise to protect me."

"As long as you agree to be mine."

Alfred nibbled on his lower lip "Do you promise not to hurt me?"

"It is your first time. There will be pain, but I will make it as pleasurable as possible."

Alfred nodded "Do you…" he pursed his lips as his blush grew deeper "Do you promise to keep your word?" he looked up at Arthur "Do you promise not to sell me, rape me, or hurt me? Do you promise to hold to all that stuff you said earlier?" Why was he asking so much of this pirate? There was no reason for the pirate to keep his word after he gained what he wanted.

Arthur stared down at him, his gaze cool and honest "A man's word is all he has, and I am a man of mine." He lifted his other hand and petted Alfred on the head. "You look like you're about to cry."

Alfred pushed the hand away and wiped at his eye, astonished to see that he had nearly been on the verge of tears. "I'm fine, it's just this sea air." In one swift motion he was pulled out of the chair and pressed against Arthur's body. The pirate leaned down and gently licked Alfred's right cheek.

"Hm, it may be. Your tears are just as salty as the sea." His warm lips trailed down Alfred's cheek to his neck "Do you agree to my offer?" Alfred gasped as he closed his eyes and nodded. "Speak the words."

"Yes. I consent to let you be my first."

A teasing nip was given to the juncture of Alfred's neck just before Arthur pulled back "Good boy." He whispered before he took Alfred's mouth in a hungry kiss. Alfred's eyes went wide and he stiffened. This being his first kiss, he wasn't sure exactly what to do. However, one of Arthur's hands slid down his back and then into his shorts. The hand then began to tortuously grope and grab his ass. He could feel the man's fingernails scraping against his skin. Alfred moaned as he pulled back to say something but the pirate took this opportunity to press their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. It felt so vulgar as their tongues twisted against one another and yet he was enjoying it immensely. He could taste the tanginess that was the flavor of rum and the same heady smell like before wafted into his nose. His body begged for more. Alfred relaxed his body and tried to imitate the pirate's motions and actions, hoping to give the other man as much overwhelming pleasure as he was receiving.

He hadn't noticed he was walking backwards until the pirate pushed him back and onto the bed. He fell on top of possibly the softest sheets and blankets Alfred had ever felt. He turned into the fabric and inhaled deeply. Every fiber was covered in Arthur's scent. He closed his eyes and purred as he rubbed against the fabric. "If you keep acting so adorable I may just lock you up inside my chambers." Alfred turned to look at him. The pirate was still fully dressed as he stood before him. His eyes traveled down to the obvious bulge. He licked his lips.

Arthur raised a brow "Is my kitten hungry?" His hand went to the seam of his pants.

Alfred sat up and then got on his hands and knees at the foot of the bead. He helped Arthur pull his pants down to mid-calf, just enough to release his hard erection. Remembering as he had done earlier he wrapped his hands around the base and then took the head into his mouth. His tongue wasted no time in finding and toying with the slit. Arthur groaned as he pressed his hips forward, urging more of his length down Alfred's throat. Alfred could feel the pirate's hands moving down his back. Both of them grabbed one side of his shorts and slowly slid them over his bottom and off. He groaned as the tight and confining piece of clothing was pushed down his thighs and then tossed somewhere within the candlelit darkness of the room.

"Fuck, Alfred." Arthur groaned as his hands groped over Alfred's revealed bare bottom. The pirate swore he had never seen a cuter and more perfect ass. In desperation to see the boy fully naked his hands went to the jacket. He pushed Alfred away from him long enough to strip it from his shoulders and then slide it down his body. The jacket fell to the floor in a pile and Arthur gazed down at the positively flawless body of the youth laying in his bed. No wonder those guards had been after him. A strange feeling of possession overtook him. He would kill anyone who even so much as looked at Alfred wrong. He reached out a hand and stroked from the boy's hip up to his chest. His skin was as soft as silk and warm to the touch. It was firm and yet yielding. The soft cream color of it just begged to be touched and stroked. The boy's body could only be described as angelic. His soft cream colored cat ears and tail only added to his overall devastating appeal. Arthur made a mental note to never let Kiku see Alfred like this. The man would probably never be able to get his nose bleed under control.

Alfred blushed "Is something wrong? You keep staring at me?"

Arthur grinned "No, nothing is wrong."

Alfred pouted "Then why aren't you naked too?" Arthur smirked. Even now the little brat still had to be mouthy. In one swift motion he stripped off his shirt.

Alfred's eyes went to the man's chest. The well-muscled and lean expanse of tanned skin was blemished by two particularly noticeable scars. They were not garish and certainly did not hinder his sexual appeal, if anything they made him look dangerous and dashing. Alfred leaned up and crawled forward. He reached out a hand and traced one of the scars, which was on Arthur's left pectoral, with his fingertips. "What happened?"

"A sword fight with a Spaniard." Arthur chuckled "Antonio usually doesn't put up a fight but in this case I was not only stealing a crate of chocolate but also a box of tomatoes."

Alfred's fingers caressed across his chest to the other scar, which was just below his right shoulder near his clavicle "And this?" this scar was more circular in its appearance.

"A gunshot. I was careless." He shrugged "Fortunately, I am a better shot then the man that shot me." One of his hands came to cover Alfred's "Do you find me repulsive?"

Alfred frantically shook his head "No." he looked off to one side "Actually my body has never reacted like this before. I really like everything about you."

"Is that why you keep sniffing me?"

Alfred's face turned bright red. He had not realized it had been that obvious. Arthur laughed loudly. "Drop dead!" Alfred yelled but then yelped as Arthur pushed him back down into the bed and climbed on top of him. The man moved his legs and kicked his pants to the floor along with his boots.

"Now is that any way to speak to your captain?" his voice was a low sensual purr but his eyes were challenging. Alfred looked around the room. Arthur had said that they needed to be loud. One never knew who would be listening.

He shook his head "No sir." He answered. Just to be safe he added "I meant no disrespect."

"Did you now? Well I'm not inclined to believe you."

Alfred leaned up and gave a quick peck to Arthur's cheek "I'm sorry." He grinned when he saw Arthur's cheeks warm to a rosy pink color. So apparently comfort and affection was the pirate's weakness. Good to know.

Arthur's gaze narrowed "Your apology seems a little lacking boy. Why don't you prove your loyalty to me." He slowly pushed Alfred backward until he was lying on his back with his head amongst the pillows. "Spread your legs and hold yourself open for me. Let us see if you really are as pure as you say." A shiver ran down Alfred's body. He spread his legs and then cupped his hands under his thighs before pulling them toward his stomach. "Very good." The way Arthur looked at him had his erection practically dripping pre-cum on his stomach. "So sweet and cute." Arthur brushed a finger over Alfred's anus and watched as the boy jolted. His moan was loud and unmistakable. "Oh, do you enjoy me touching you here?" the question was rhetorical but Alfred nodded anyway.

"Such a sweet kitten and so responsive." Arthur moved forward so that he could tease Alfred's anus as well as stroke both their erections at the same time with his other hand. Alfred gasped and thrust upward at the feeling of his needy sex being pressed up against Arthur's larger cock. The feel of the man's hand was positively wonderful. A tightness like he had never known before began to coil and burn within him. "Normally I use saliva, but since you've been such a good kitten I'll give you a treat." Arthur's hand left their erections, much to Alfred's displeasure, and leaned over to grasp a small leather pouch. He untied the string and then shook some of the aqua colored dust onto his hand. Alfred stared at it in confusion.

He then watched as Arthur reached over and grabbed a large pint glass. "Rum?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head and brought the mug down so the boy could see it was just drinking water. Now Alfred was very confused. Before he could possibly whisper a concern Arthur dropped the powder into the mug and then looked inside. Alfred could hear with his sensitive cat ears a faint bubbling and popping. Arthur then smiled and without any warning tipped the mug sideways. Aqua colored water that was an oil like consistency gel poured straight onto Alfred's bottom. Alfred gasped again. An intense tingling sensation, almost ticklish, began to sizzle all over his skin. Arthur dipped his finger in the gel and then pressed the digits to Alfred's anus.

"As I push in, push out." Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded, though he truthfully didn't quite understand what Arthur meant. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt Arthur try to push his fingers in. At first it was uncomfortable but as his insistence grew and Arthur's body didn't relent it grew more and more painful. "Push out Alfred." Arthur growled.

"I-I don't-" the cry was lost on another gasp that turned into a yelp and moan. Arthur's free hand grabbed and was stroking Alfred's erection, which had caused his body to relax and thus Arthur's fingers had entered. The inner ring of muscles burned and yet felt extremely sensitized all at the same time. Alfred's breathing hitched as he tried to calm his pounding heartbeat.

"Keep your legs spread. I need to check you thoroughly." Arthur's fingers pressed in further and began to gently rub and press against his walls. The sensation was almost indescribably. It felt amazing and yet confusing because it was not something someone usually felt inside of them. Alfred's mouth opened on a silent cry but all that came out was a sort of meow, much to his embarrassment. "I think you were telling the truth boy. You're so tight. You're clenching my fingers so much that I don't think you want me to leave." He chuckled "Does it feel good to have my fingers inside you?"

Alfred nodded "Yes, Captain." He felt Arthur's erection, which was pressed up against his right butt cheek, jerk.

"Very good lad. I like it when you call me Captain in that pleading little voice." Alfred moaned as the fingers scissored within him. Just then Arthur hit something with his fingers that caused Alfred to practically come off the bed. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell that was but Arthur interrupted him "Ah, it seems I have found it." Arthur withdrew his fingers and then thrust them back inside, hitting that spot. Alfred's ears and every hair of his tail stood on end in pleasure. He cried out.

"If you think this is amazing just wait until I am inside you. You'll be screaming my name for the whole ship to hear."

The tension in his body was on the verge of exploding. Alfred trembled all over "Please! Please!" he begged, but he didn't know what he was begging for.

"Are you about to cum kitten?"

Alfred whimpered "What is… cum?" Arthur didn't answer as he swirled his thumb around Alfred's head and then twisted the fingers inside of him. Alfred's eyes went wide and he could not help the catlike yowl that escaped him. Viscous white fluid erupted from his erection and splashed not only over his stomach and chest but also his face. He gasped, his ears folding backward. His head fell back and he gasped, panting for breath. Every molecule in his body was alive and tingling. His mind was completely blank. It was almost as if he were becoming one with the world around them. Alfred mewed as Arthur extracted his fingers. Was it over? Was that it? He took slow and shallow breaths. It had been wonderful but he had expected more pain- his eyes flew open as he felt something broad and hard press against his already burning anus. "What are you doing?!"

"You have had your pleasure and now it is my turn."

Alfred tensed as the head of Arthur's erection tried to press into his body. He's eyes squinted shut at the pain "I can't! It's too raw!"

"No it is not." Arthur countered "We need to do it now while you are still stretched."

Alfred tried to wiggle away but Arthur's grip held him in place "It's too sensitive!"

"That's when you go harder." Arthur countered. He grasped Alfred's erection once more and began pumping. Alfred's sex quickly engorged back to its prior rigidness. The catboy cried out as his body was overwhelmed with pleasure. He didn't try to hide his series of loud moans and catlike calls. He screamed "Captain!" when Arthur's erection pushed past his tight and abused ring.

"Fuck!" Arthur groaned as he pulled back and then slammed into Alfred's body, earning him another scream of pleasure from the younger man. "You are so bloody tight!"

"You're too big. You're going to split me in two!"

Arthur laughed "No I won't. You're body was made for me." Just to prove his point and to drive Alfred crazy he slowly slid in, allowing every inch of his hard cock to brush against Alfred's walls. "See, you are perfect for me."

Alfred groaned as he wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist "Please." he pleaded "Please more. I want more. I don't care just please give me more."

"I'll give you all of me. I'll fill up this tight little body of yours with my seed. You're not leaving this room until everyone knows you belong to me." He leaned over, giving Alfred a quick but smoldering kiss "If anyone else touches you I'll blow their bloody heads off." His hips began wildly thrusting once more. The room filled with their combined moans. Alfred's hands were pressed up against Arthur's chest, his fingernails digging into the man's skin. Arthur's hands were on either side of Alfred's body as the pirate held himself up from crushing him. "Fuck." he hissed. "I'm about to cum."

"Cum then." Alfred cried out, now understanding what that word meant. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and brought their mouths together. Alfred felt Arthur's body tense and a strangely warmer feeling deep within his body. It made him tremble. When they parted for air Arthur leaned their foreheads together as he rolled to his side, taking Alfred with him so that the smaller young man was lying in his chest. His chest rose and fell as he tried to regain his breathing. Alfred couldn't stop purring. He didn't know if Arthur had noticed of not but he had achieved a second orgasm. His body ached all over, but it was a good ache. It would probably turn into crippling sourness tomorrow, but that was tomorrow and this was now. He settled down and laid his head on Arthur's chest. "Can I sleep here?" he asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to go back to-"

"You will sleep here from now on." Arthur interrupted "I wasn't lying when I said you will not be leaving this room for some time. You are mine now." Alfred thought about arguing but it seemed pointless and he was way too tired. He yawned and turned his head to the other side, his eyes looking out the window at the endless expanse of dark sea.

"Won't your men need you?"

"Kiku and the others will handle it."

"What if they find a treasure that's worth more than all the gold in the world?" the question was said brokenly as Alfred began to drift off to sleep.

Arthur chuckled "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."


End file.
